Starting Over
by Montana Magic
Summary: This is an AU fic. Liz moves in with her cousins for her senior year. Yes, crappy summary I know. Give it a chance. Also, beginning chapters will be more lighthearted than later chapters.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: What do you think?

Author's Note: This is my first Lizzie McGuire fic, but I'm not gonna tell you to be nice cuz it's not my first fic. I usually write for In A Heartbeat, so if any of you watch that show check out my stories there. This is an AU fic so expect it to be weird. 

****

Chapter One

"Elizabeth Rose McGuire! If you don't get up now and get into the shower you're gonna be late for school!" Yelled her Aunt Alex. Elizabeth just groaned, pulled her pillow over her head, and went back to sleep. It seemed like she'd just closed her eyes when her aunt pulled her pillow off her head and threw all her blankets onto the floor. "You have exactly twenty minutes to get to school." Aunt Alex informed her.

"Alex, can't you just let me sleep in?" She begged.

"And be late on the first day of your senior year? In a new school? I don't think so. Now, if you're not up and in the kitchen, fully dressed, in five minutes I'm coming up here with ice water." She threatened.

"Alright, you win. I'm awake. See." She said opening her eyes. Alex was apparently satisfied, so she left to go back to the kitchen. Elizabeth quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth, and ran a hairbrush through her hair on her way downstairs to the kitchen. 

"What took you so long?" Asked her cousin, Jared. He was also a senior. 

"Ha ha. I'm laughing, I really am."

"Sure you are." Said her other cousin, Amber. She was fifteen and a sophomore. Amber tossed her a granola bar and she threw it back.

"I'm not hungry."

"Liz, you need to eat something." Insisted Jared, who had already eaten two helpings of scrambled eggs and was starting on a third.

"Why don't I just let you eat my breakfast?" Asked Liz. Jared just shrugged and continued eating. They had this argument every morning, and Liz was starting to think they did it now out of habit than anything else.

"Hey, if you three don't leave now, you're gonna be late." Said Alex. Liz, Amber, and Jared all got up and grabbed their backpacks.

"I'm driving." Demanded Jared.

"Fine with me, I've still got to finish putting on my makeup." Replied Liz. Ten minutes later Jared pulled into the student parking lot and all three of them got out of the car. "How much time before we've got homeroom?"

"Five minutes." Answered Amber checking her watch.

"Shit, I've still got to go to my locker." Cursed Liz.

"Go after homeroom." Said Jared as if the solution was obvious. He and Liz were lucky enough to be in the same homeroom.

"Cutting it close, Williams." Said their homeroom teacher, Mr. Jones.

"Not my fault. Blame it on her." He answered, jerking is thumb at Liz. The two of them walked to the back of the room and took the last two open seats at on of the tables. Liz recognized the guy to her left as Kevin Anderson, Jared's best friend. Sitting next to him was his girlfriend, Michelle Waite. She didn't recognize the other person at the table. He was wearing a football jersey.

"Hey, I'm Liz McGuire. My Neanderthal cousin seems to have temporarily misplaced his manners and forgotten to introduce me."

"Liz. Mark Lewis. Mark. Liz." Said Jared obviously taking the hint. "He's quarterback of the Hornets." Said Jared naming their school team. The Hill Crest Hornets.

"Now that we're don't with this issue of the Who's Who Of Mr. Jones' Homeroom, can we get back to the reason we're here?" Said their teacher, he didn't sound the least bit upset though.

"Have you figured out the meaning of life and decided to share your newest bit of information with us?" Asked Michelle.

"You're gonna have to wait for Christmas to know the answer to that question. Actually I was talking about your schedules."

"Oh, those." Michelle said flatly. "The daily reminder that we're being trained like dogs to respond to bells." 

"Yes, those." He just finished passing them out when the bell rang. The only class Liz had with Jared was seventh hour math. 

"Hey Liz, can I ask you something?" Asked Mark, gently pulling on her arm to get her attention.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you wanna go to a movie sometime?"

"Yeah, that's be great."

"I'll call you tonight. What's your number?"

"Same as Jared's." Replied Liz.

"That's right, he mentioned that you're living with them for the year."

"Yeah, it's a long story. I've got to get to my locker or I'll be late. See you later." She hurried to her locker to get rid of all the stuff her aunt Alex had made her bring to school on the first day. Unfortunately, when she got to her locker it was blocked by a kissing couple. Both blonde, the girl in a cheerleading uniform and guy in a football jersey. There was also another girl who seemed to be trying to get to her locker too, also dressed in a cheerleading uniform.

"Why don't you move this episode of Dawson's Creek down a few feet so we can get to out lockers." Suggested Liz, tapping them both on the shoulder. The girl looked up, but the guy continued kissing her neck.

"Hey Miranda, who's you friend."

"I just met her a few seconds ago." Answered Miranda.

"Lets go Ethan, we're gonna be late." Said Kate stepping out of the way so they could get to their lockers.

"Well, he's definitely whipped." Commented Liz.

"I'm Miranda Sanchez." Said the girl.

"Elizabeth McGuire, but everyone calls be Liz." She answered, throwing the last of her stuff onto the floor of her locker. "That can stay there for now."

"I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah, I'm new."

"Well, welcome to Hill Crest. What class have you got first?" Asked Miranda.

"Spanish four. You?"

"Ditto."

"Good, I'm gonna follow you because I have no idea where we're going." They got to Spanish just as the bell was ringing so Liz didn't have any time to talk to anyone. The teacher gave them assigned seats and Liz was disappointed that Miranda was on the opposite side of the room as her.

"Yo quiero tu usar el tiempo para hablar con sus nuevos amigos." Said their teacher.

"What did she say?" Liz heard the girl in front of her ask.

"She said she wants us to use the time to talk to the people next to us."

"Habla Español." Ordered their teacher, obviously hearing them.

Liz turned to the person sitting next to her. "Hola, me llamo Liz. Y tu?"

"Nick." He said flatly. 

"Te gusta leer?"

"No." This continued for a few minutes. Her asking questions, him giving one word answers.

"Me gusta cantar."

"I don't."

"I didn't think so." Said Liz. She was grateful that the teacher started talking again. Outlining the lesson plan for the rest of the year. Liz was glad that she sat in back corner. She rested her head on her desk and started to sleep. She had a feeling that she'd be tuning out whatever her teachers said today, most of it would be useless anyway. 'Well, you wanted to be a normal teenager, trying to stay awake in class is just part of the job description." She told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

***

"Wanna sit together at lunch? Miranda asked Liz.

"I told my cousins that I'd sit with them, but you're welcome to join us."

"Your cousins go here? That's lucky, then you already know someone. Who are they?"

"Jared and Amber Williams." Answered Liz. 

"That is so not fair. You're related to one of the hottest and most popular guys in school."

"Hey Liz." Called Jared. "Miranda."

"Come on. I'm hungry and I have no idea where the cafeteria is."

"You're not gonna find anything worth eating there." Said Jared.

"I'll take my chances."

***

"So, how do you like Hill Crest?" Asked Kevin. 

"So far it's great, but I kinda miss everyone back in Minneapolis." Replied Liz as she set her lunch tray down on the table that Michelle, Kevin and Mike were already sitting at. Miranda, Liz, Jared, and Amber all joined them.

"Does anyone have bio next hour?" Asked Liz. 

"Yeah, you too?" Spoke up Mark.

"Yep." So far Liz had been lucky, she'd recognized someone in three of her five morning classes. She finished off her lunch and threw what was left of it away. Not long after that the bell rang and everyone went to their different classes.

"So, what movie do you wanna see?" Asked Mark as he and Liz made their way to class.

"I'm up for anything, really."

"Would Friday night work for you?"

"Yeah. Wait, I can't on Friday. I've got something to do."

"Oh, what is it?"

"It's kinda complicated." She explained. "I'm free on Saturday."

"Great, I'll pick you at 7:30." Liz dropped her back pack by a desk and sat down. Mark took the seat next to her.

***

When Liz walked into her math class she saw Jared, Kate, and Miranda. "Who said this party could start without me?!" Demanded Liz.

"Oh, didn't you here? We all mutinied and threw you out of office." The four of them were interested in their conversation so none of the noticed when they walked in. Someone wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at them. All four looked up.

"Nice of you to join us." Their teacher, Mrs. Smith, quickly went over the lesson for the day and gave them their homework. Liz was halfway done with her worksheet when the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and bolted for the door, and ran right into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said bending down to pick up the book she had dropped.

"I wasn't looking where I was going either." He said at the same time. "I've got it." He handed her the book. "I'm David, but everyone calls me Gordo."

"Liz." They both chose the exact same moment to look up and locked eyes. Liz found herself staring into the deepest brown eyes she'd ever seen.

Author's Note: Now that you've read it let me know what you think. (See that little button that says "Click here to submit review?" Well, do what it says. . . I'm waiting ::Taps foot impatiently:: I'm not sure if I want to do another chapter for this story, but if I get enough reviews telling me to write a second chapter I will. I'm also looking for a beta reader in the LM section, if you want the job, let me know. Flame if you want to. (It's still really cold here) If you don't like it, it's not my fault.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: Well, it took me long enough. Happy Thanksgiving!!!! This hasn't been beta read yet. This is your warning. I'm not sure how much more I'll update this, but I'll try. Also, I completely changed the plot line I started with.

Personal Messages:

Perfectangel- Glad you like the name change thing.

Skigrrrrrrrl- I'll try to update this as much as I can, when the mood to write strikes.

ChiChi22- I'm trying to update. I really am.

Victori- Glad you like it. The first chapter is more laid back then the last few chapters will be though.

Lizzie- AU means Alternate Universe. Different story lines than the show gives you. 

Julie- I've said this before, but I'll try to continue.

Bvabyblugoddess7389- I tried to find your story, but I couldn't. What's it called?

~LM~ We'll see, I'm not sure what ship this story will favor. 

Julie- Don't know if you're the same Julie as before and you said almost the same thing. 

Loserrrfreak- Love the name. Reminds me of Boy Meets World. I'm trying to keep writing.

Aurora- I promise I'll write whenever the mood strikes me and muse decides to like me.

Rachella- I'm continuing.

Kirsty- Thanks for the advice, but when I posted this, no episodes had aired stating her middle name so I had to make one up. I'm gonna keep it as Rose though. I'm kinda turning the LM universe into my own little world.

****

Chapter Two

"You're in my math and history classes, right?" Asked Liz after taking a minute to figure out where she'd seen him before.

"I think so. Third period with Henderson?"

"Yep. Did you forget something?" She asked realizing that he was going back into the room instead of leaving like everyone else.

"Yeah, my book." He said as Liz realized that she was blocking the door. She stepped aside and let him into the room. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Hill Crest isn't exactly the largest school ever. You tend to notice anything different." He was right, Hill Crest only had about five hundred students.

"It's gonna take a lot of getting used to. My old school had twice an many people in it." By now they had left the room and Liz had unconsciously directed them toward her locker.

"Did you go to Wellington?" Asked Gordo. Naming one of Hill Crest's biggest rivals. 

"No, I went to school in the Twin Cities, Minneapolis to be exact."

"Must have been hard to move here in your senior year, huh." He commented.

"A little. I miss my friends and my family. But it was my choice to move here." 

"You don't live with your family?" Gordo asked, sounding surprised.

"No. Yes. Sort of. I live with my aunt and cousins. Stop here." They'd reached her locker.

"Why did you move?"

"I wanted to go to college here and it's cheaper if I live here so my parents let me move in with Aunt Alex." She finished putting her books in her locker and looked at her watch. "I'm sorry, I've got to go. My cousin's gonna get pissed off and leave without me if I don't hurry."

"See you."

***

"What took you so long?" Demanded Jared when he saw Liz walking toward the car.

"I was talking with someone. Can we go now, I've got biology homework."

"Who were you talking with?" Asked Amber. "I noticed that you make friend's fast."

"What can I say? I'm talented. I literally bumped into this guy in our math class. Said his name was Gordo."

"I know him." Said Amber. "He's helped me out in math a few times. He's kind of a geek though."

"He seemed nice enough though." By now they had pulled into their driveway and Jared parked the car.

"That's what I like about you, you make your own judgements about people." Said Jared.

"That had better not be the only reason you like me."

"Oh, don't worry, it's not. I also like you because you've already made friends with one of the hottest girls in school."

"Pig." Declared Amber.

***

"He guys, sorry I'm late." Said Alex. Amber and Liz were watching TV in the living room and Jared was working on his English homework. He was the first one to notice the pizza box in his mom's hands.

"You didn't have to by pizza, if you would have called we could have made something." Said Liz.

"Keep quite, will ya. The only pizza Mom ever buys is the frozen stuff. This is so much better." Said Amber.

"I know you would have made something." Said Alex, pointedly ignoring her daughter. "But those two can't cook for shit and you've made dinner the past three nights in a row."

***

"Well, how was school?" Asked Alex when they'd all sat down to eat. Jared grunted something the sounded like 'fine' and went back to his pizza. 

"Great!" Said Amber enthusiastically. "Me and Nikkie have five classes together." Nikkie was Amber's best friend and Liz was certain that they were born joined at the hip. "And Zane Wood is in two of my classes." Jared groaned, choosing the minute that Amber started talking about Zane Wood to actually start listening to their conversation. 

"What's a Zane Wood?" Liz asked Jared.

"Her current obsession."

"How was your day?" Amber asked, turning to Liz.

"Usual, went to classes, got really heavy books, got bored out of my mind and found a date for Saturday night."

"Not bad for a day at school. Who asked you out?"

"Mark Lewis." She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by Jared choking on his coke.

"Mark Lewis? As in my friend Mark?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"No, he just hasn't gone out with anyone since Tara." Liz wanted to ask who she was, but thought it would be better to leave it alone.

***

"Amber! Come in here for a minute!" Yelled Liz. 

"What?" She asked, walking into Liz's room through the bathroom that connected their rooms. "I'm on the phone with Nikkie." She held up the phone for emphasis.

"What shirt?" Liz held up two different tops. 

"Black peasant top." Said Amber, already turning to go back to her room. Then the doorbell rang.

"Dammit! He's early." Cursed Liz, shooting a glance at the clock on her desk. She heard Jared open his bedroom door just as the doorbell rang again. "Jared, keep him busy!" Called Liz. Her voice was slightly muffled because her mouth was full of toothpaste, but Jared got the message. "Amber, can I borrow your hairbrush?" Liz poked her head into Amber's room.

"Where's yours?" Amber threw her brush at her cousin's head. Liz caught it and started running it through her hair.

"It's under my bed and it's dusty down there, and I'm wearing black, and dust shows up really well on black." Explained Liz quickly, stressing the word 'really.'

"Sorry I took so long. Ready?" Liz asked as she picked up her purse from the table. 

"Yeah, lets go. The movie starts in twenty minutes." They'd decided ahead of time to go and see The Ring.

***

"So, did you like the movie?" Asked Mark.

"Scary, but I did like it."

"It scared the shit outa me." Admitted Mark. "Have you ever been to The Diner?" 

"I haven't been there yet."

"Well, what do you say to malts and burgers there then?" Mark took her hand in his and they walked the three blocks from the theater to The Diner like that.

***

"Why don't you snag that booth in the back corner and I'll go order for us." Offered Mark. 

"So, what's good here?"

"Everything."

"You're so helpful. I think I'll just have a coconut malt." Liz slid into the booth in the back corner that Mark pointed out to her. It was a great place to sit, she could see the entire restaurant from where she was sitting. The wall of The Diner that faced the street was a giant window. The inside had booths along two of the back walls and the floor in front of the windows had a mix a square and round tables. The last wall was a counter with stools in front of it. Around the counter, there was an alcove off the main room of tables. Booths surrounded the walls in the alcove and there was an old-fashioned juke box in a corner. Almost all of the tables were full of groups of people from school. Liz recognized a few of them from her classes.

She saw Mark walk up to the counter, place their orders, take a plastic marker with a number on it and come back to their table.

"What's the number for?"

"They bring the food to us." A few minutes later a waitress brought over the malts and Mark's burger. They ate quickly and fifteen minutes later, Liz was spooning the last few spoonfulls of ice cream out of her malt glass.

"Wanna dance?" Asked Mark, eyeing the couples that were dancing in the alcove.

***

"Are you as thirsty as I am right now?" Asked Mark.

"Yeah, I'll go and get us some cokes." Offered Liz. Five minutes later she slid into the booth next to Mark. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and sipped his coke. Liz let herself relax and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Aren't you moving a little fast?" Asked someone, jolting Liz back to reality.

"Hi Kate, Ethan." Said Liz.

"Hey Liz." Replied Ethan. Kate didn't acknowledge her.

"It's been over six months, Kate."

"How could you?" Demanded Kate quietly.

"I've started to move on, you need to accept that." Said Mark, matching Kate's quiet tone.

"At least you could have chosen someone who wasn't a slut." Said Kate forcefully.

"Bitch" Said Liz. "Mark, why don't you take me home now." Suggested Liz. They walked back to the theater, where Mark's car still was. It was a silent ride home. 

"I'll call you." Said Mark once they were at Liz's door.

"You better." Liz leaned in to kiss him, but Mark wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Goodnight Liz."

"Night Mark." Said Liz when she stepped inside.

"I'll call you." He said again, right before Liz closed the door.

Author's Note 2: Everyone check out http://www.free-your-sould.net It's my friend's site and she'd really appreciate it if you joined. Any In A Heartbeat fans click on my pen name and read my other stories. Same goes for Dark Angel fans.


End file.
